User blog:Tay-Toh/(NOT A CREEPYPASTA) Tay-Toh's guide to making a good pasta
=Introduction= This is not a creepypasta. This is a guide on how to make better pastas. If you want a creepy pasta, click here. Hello. I make pastas and rate them. The pastas I make are supposed to be examples of 7/10 to 15/10 overall ratings on my rating system. The rating system works like this. The comment starts with the following: This pasta has been eaten (fully read) by me. I will proceed to rate it now. Cliché density: x/10 Originality rating: x/10 Creepiness: x/10 Realistic: x/10 Randomness: x/5 Structure: x/10 Length: x/5 Related: x/10 Detail use: x/6 Sadness: x/10 Devastating: x/5 Overall: x/10 How to improve - click here to visit my blog post about making better pastas. Extra Notes: X is what I change out for numbers. So, first, I will give examples to -5/10, -4/10, 0/10, and I will tell you the name of a 10/10 pasta example I made, then tell about higher-than-ten rated pastas. And I don't need to explain about Extra Notes. Please note all of the examples were made before many of the current ratings, such as Cliché Density and Sadness. Also, you are allowed to use this format to your own needs if you want to become a creepypasta critic. Just please change the text of the link to avoid confusion. =Part 1 - Examples= Below Negative Five It is extremely difficult for your pasta to get less than -5/10. But if your pasta is just like "ahh" or "hi" or something like that then it will get a lower rating. Negative Five Rating "ok so hcker said hello" This pasta would get -5/10 overall. The rating would appear like this: This pasta has been eaten (fully read) by me. I will proceed to rate it now. Cliché counter: 0/7 (Perfect!) {When I put these here, it's not part of the rating. These are comments. They end with the other curly bracket. Anyway, despite 0/7 cliches this is still not good. Everything else adds up. Think of this and originality as multipliers.} Originality rating: 10/10 (This is original.) Originality rating: 0/10 (Happens all the time.) Creepiness: 0/10 (Happens all the time) Realistic: - 10/10 (This happens all the time) {Note the - before 10/10. This means that it's truly -1, but technically it is very realistic, but it hurts the overall score. If the - is on the number, it means it truly is the number's value. Randomness is a negative rating towards overall. So it's really -5 on this pasta. Cliché counter is a negative multiplier towards originality. Everything else that has no prefix to the number or has - before the number without a space in between - and the number shows the actual value.} Randomness: 1/5 (Weird twist, but it's not fatal to the pasta's quality.) Structure: 0/10 (No grammar here...) Length: -1/5 (Less than a sentence) Detail amount: 0 Detail use: 0/6 (There is no detail!) Overall: -5/10 (wut) How to improve: {Ignore this for now. We'll talk about this after the examples.} Negative four rating "hello so I said hi everyone in game from roblx nd hcker said hello Ik it was hcker bc he had hack in his name but even creepier is how my cat said meow right when he said hello" This pasta would receive a -4/10 rating. It would look like this. This pasta has been eaten (fully read) by me. I will proceed to rate it now. Cliché counter: 0/7 (Perfect!) Creepiness: 0/10 (This happens all the time) Realistic: - 10/10 (This happens all the time) Randomness: 5/5 (Pick a plotline) Structure: 0/10 (Wall of text has awoken!) Length: 0/5 (A line? Really?) {This example was made before I added detail things} Overall: -4/10 (What did I just read?!) How to improve: {Ignore this for now. We're going to talk about how to craft a better pasta in a bit}. Zero rating "Hello. I have found a hacker in a game. He used fly exploits and no clip. His username was (username) {im using (username) because this is an example pasta, not an actual creepypasta. Just pretend there's an actual username there.} and I reported him. What happened will shock you. NOTHING." This pasta has been eaten (fully read) by me. I will proceed to rate it now. Cliché counter: 0/7 (Perfect!) Originality rating: 5/10 (The main idea is similar to other pastas) Creepiness: 1/10 (Happens all the time, yet still contains something a little creepy) Realistic: - 10/10 (Happens all the time) Randomness: 0/5 (Sweet!) Structure: 6/10 (Not challenging to read) Length: 1/5 (Enjoyable) {Again, this was made before I made detail-related things ratings, so none here.} Overall: 0/10 (Trollpasta) How to improve: {Again, ignore this. I'm going to go over this later.) Ten rating I have created a creepypasta inspired by something that really happened to me! It's called "A hacker in our midst" and it was inspired by the fact that someone was terminated but in a game playing with me (and unfortunately, hacking). Fourteen rating I did not create the following pasta, someone else did. I found it while using the random page button. Randomness is new so it doesn't have it. But, the pasta that I rated is this pasta. https://robloxcreepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Gooses%27s_Shelter =Part 2: How to craft a better pasta= In this section, I will talk about how to improve each rating. If you use all advice given here, you could end up with a phenomenal pasta! Now, there are certain things I consider cliché. Most of them are on the clichés page on this wiki (get to it on the homepage). But some of those I disagree with. I disagree with the hacker finding you in real life, and hyper-realistic stuff being clichéd. In my opinion this just adds more to detail and the hacker finding you adds more to creepiness but, like most creepy things, takes away realisticness. Cliché density This is how dense the creepypasta is with cliched content. I consider things cliché if they are used in over 7 pastas as a main part of the creepiness (stuff like hackers don't count though) Here are the things on creepypastas that I find a lot and consider cliché: *HERE'S BLOOD AND/OR MISSING LIMBS AAAAAAAAA *Zalgo text *This is not creepypasta, this is actually real! *"GUYS HE MIGHT HACK YOU TOO WATCH OUT!" *Some red or silver thing appears. You touch it and weird crap happens! *You've accepted a random person's friend request even though you haven't even gotten to chat in game and weird crap happens with them! *AHH YOU TYEPD TEH PASTA FAST SO NOT GOOD GRAMER *Oh no! My computer bluescreened because I played a roblox game! *AHH ITS 3:00 AM AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh *oh god the word satan is there *AHHHHHHHHHHH A DEMONIC SYMBOL *ow the game is hurting me in real life *ahhhhhhhhhhhh I cant leave the game aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *omg guys this character doesn't have a face im so scared aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *OH GOD HES WAITING TO ATTACK AGAIN *Be careful, you're next! *OMG THERES SOME NPC ON FIRE IM TERRIFIED AAAAAAAAAAA *guys don't do this! this might do something bad to someone! *OH CRAP I UNPLUGGED MY COMPUTER AND IT DIDNT TURN OFF AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa *GUYS! SOMEONE IS TALKING IN MORSE CODE OR BINARY IM SO SCARED AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *There's a guest with a weird number! *AHHH SOMETHING OR SOMEONE SAID 666 *OH GOD SOMEONE APPEARED ON MY FRIENDS LIST EVEN THOUGH I DIDNT ACCEPT A FRIEND REQUEST *You cannot escape. *YOU CANNOT HIDE. *OMG SOMEONE IS WITH SOMEONE ELSE WITH THE SAME USERNAME JUST WITH A NUMBER! *Someone exploiting then random things turning red *I am watching you. *>:) *ITS JOHN DOE OH NOE *um... ARE THOSE BLOXWATCH EYES *OMG I KILLED THIS RANDOM PLAYER IN THIS PVP GAME AND NOW WEIRD STUFF IS HAPPENING *l33t5p34k *Mistake. *ZOMG IT WAS HYPERREALISTIC AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa *I'm scared! The antagonist said death! *Someone made some random game and there are random dead robloxians everywhere! *''The killer obby'' *''The Cursed Street'' So yeah. I consider 40 things clichéd about Roblox creepypastas so far. This list will continue to expand as I rate more pastas, and find out more about what's clichéd and what's not. Unfortunately, even the best pastas can have clichés in them. There's one cliche not listed above this. It's the worst cliche ever. Also, if a pasta has a part that became cliché after the rating was made, the cliché density will stay the same. The ones marked in italic (special) will be covered below, too. The Killer Obby This cliché is one that literally is an entire creepypasta in of itself. Basically, you're in a call with your friends. One of them (Potentially you) finds an obby that you like. You all play it and some big bad hacker joins in. He spectates over you, and basically if you die in the obby, you die in real life from mysterious means. Then, all your friends die and you remain. There's also most likely a sacrifice in there somewhere. Anyway, then you watch the news and it talks about some hacker getting known on roblox and your friends found dead. Seriously, stop using this cliché. The Cursed Street So you're playing a game and in the game, you see a bunch of houses. You see a familiar house. You go in and see it's your house. You get freaked out as it's your address. You go to where you are and see you controlling the robloxian in real time. For real, stop. JUST STOP. The WORST cliche You know blox watch? John doe? Soul watch? Project zorgo? Now, what do they all have in common? They say some person or group is gonna hack everyone on roblox on some random day. They tend to have multiple targets to hack first, and have a bunch of photoshopped proof. Seriously, stop. This will give an instant 0/10 overall, 10/10 cliche counter, 0/10 creepiness, and 0/10 realistic. Cliché Densities 0/10 - 5% or less of the pasta is clichés. It doesn't have any effect on originality. 1/10 - 6% to 12% of the pasta is clichés. 5% of originality is deducted. 2/10 - 13% - 20% of the pasta is clichés. 13% of originality is deducted. 3/10 - 21% - 27% of the pasta is clichés. 20% of originality is deducted. 4/10 - 28% - 34% of the pasta is clichés. 35% of originality is deducted. 5/10 - 35% - 45% of the pasta is clichés. Originality is cut in half. 6/10 - 46% - 55% of the pasta is clichés. Originality is reduced to 40%. 7/10 - 56% - 64% of the pasta is clichés. Originality is reduced to 30%. 8/10 - 65% - 75% of the pasta is clichés. Originality is reduced to 20%. 9/10 - 76% - 89% of the pasta is clichés. Originality is reduced to 10%. 10/10 - 90% or more of the pasta is clichés. Originality is instantly 0. Originality Rating If you're inspired by another pasta, what I'd recommend is not copying the main idea, but the type of creepiness (Hackers, PC viruses, etc) so it's original and nice. Expanding the pasta while adding your own ideas helps too. Make sure to not add many clichés! If your pasta is long that's fine. The longer the pasta, the less the clichés affect this rating. For example, take a look at this pasta. I still rated it 14/10 despite several clichés being in it due to its size. And the clichés were used in clever ways to actually just help the pasta. This is a very large pasta with only a small handful of clichés, so it's not cliché-dense enough to get very negatively affected. And like I said, they used the clichés in clever, new ways. Creepiness First off, I don't consider "yey" creepy. It's just playful. But, I recommend adding your own freaky things that you fear. Just be careful! You need at the very least good grammar. Like I said in the clichés, the fast-typing excuse is cliched in my opinion. And yes, I meant to say gramer there. If you're typing fast, spelling and grammar are the least of your worries. And adding things to support it can help. And, the more creepy things you need, the less support you need to add for new things to happen. Realistic This is a realistic 0 pasta: "GUYS A HACKER HACKED MY ACCOUNT AND THEN GOT CONTROL OF MY COMPUTER THEN STREETLIGHTS THEN THE WHOLE WORLD LOST POWER FOR A SECOND!" First off, the world hasn't lost power EVERYWHERE AT ONCE in a very long time (Over 100 years!) Add supporting details! And images won't hurt. But you can skip the images by making the story look like you just remembered it from years ago. Also, claiming the pasta is real at any point harms this rating. Seriously. You saying that a fake creepypasta is real only makes it worse. Randomness Randomness is the second most easy thing to solve. (Length is the easiest). Plot twists and stuff (like the hacker just being your friend who you gave your password to pranking you all along) are fine, but just random weird occurrences like "so I said hello in real life and I got scared because I heard hello and left" is just weird! And random. Make sure to keep a stable plotline. You would do it like this: So I met this guy in bloxburg. Let's just call him ant. He hacked and was very creepy." instead of this: "Ant started threatening my account after I logged on roblox today". Reading that would make the reader go "Who the heck is ant???". And random characters (like this: ok so today I went on roblox and u90wemt98wen98yN(#NT@(*FOI@JMERIU@J#NIOFMDIkfwmsoijdnmwioewtktimjweormwejitowmejkr) is the maximum randomness (The rating is literally called "Did you just smash your keyboard with a rubber mallet and call it a day?") and is 6/5 randomness (basically -6 total score). Structure Structure is nice if you have like little dividers splitting the days up. If you're trying to make a good pasta, use good grammar! And use paragraphs. All of these rating guides are technically just a few paragraphs. But don't make it just a big wall. That's not good. Use "quotation marks" to separate thoughts and speech from the rest of the pasta. Unless you want it to look like some guy is thinking about or saying half of the pasta. That's no fun. That can literally bleach the creepiness out of the pasta. Also, this is an English website. There's no reason for other languages to be used here unless some character isn't English. One of the pastas I've rated was half English half another random language. Seriously, don't do that. Again - this is an ENGLISH website. If you want to create a creepypasta for roblox in another language, make your own wiki for roblox creepypastas in that language. This wiki is English. Length Do I need to talk about this? Just write more of the pasta to increase this. Overall Overall, the average isn't used in overall. For example, realistic has more value than creepiness. Some details can be keys to increase/decrease overall score. It's the amount and use that act as multipliers. I actually use my own program to calculate this. One that I coded on my own. Detail Use Detail use has 5 bonus points, too. In my program, this is multiplied by the amount of detail divided by a number (so this is a multiplier) to get added to the current number which then THAT different number gets averaged, not the average of all absolute values of these ratings. So, here's a 0/6 detail use example (With the detail use being they are all in the same place) There was an odd, huge, white player who was also very tall. There was also a rectangular prism next to them 6/6 detail use example: There was a strange white player that was weirdly large in front of me. Next to him was an elongated block that wasn't perfectly smooth. 11/6 detail use example: There was a weird white player who was large and had 3 shadows. And there was a red brick with many strange dots on it. There was even a huge dot on it. And it was near the center. Related Some pastas are rated badly due to little or no relation to roblox. Here's an example of a 0/10 Related pasta. (Please note the example below is fake) Hello. I decided I was going to play Minecraft today. I found a village and there was some weird yellow thing in the lake. It turned into some weird squid and destroyed the village. Then my computer was hacked. I'll play roblox now. Just because the end part mentions roblox doesn't mean it's related to roblox. And, 0/10 related pastas get instant 0/10s no matter what. If the pasta is below -1 overall, it doesn't matter how related it is to roblox. Sadness It's okay to make your creepypasta a little bit sad, like If your pet robot that you love stopped working or something. Sadness adds half of it's rating to overall IF it's not greater than 4. Then sadness will damage the pasta's rating due to it being really sad. And if it's this sad, the creepiness rating normally gets saturated out too by the writer, and it just goes downhill. Deaths aren't good for your pasta, for example. If a plot twist happens and the come back to life or something then that makes it less sad, but for real, don't make your creepypastas that sad. And saying the pasta is real will amplify the sadness rating despite it also damaging the realistic rating. Devastation Making your story good can also have devastation. For example, here's a 0/5 devastating pasta. Ant was then caught by the police after causing no harm. Here's 5/5. Ant destroyed everything, from my windows to my $100000 Lamborghini! Finally, he got caught, but the damage wasn't restored. Devastation adds to the pasta's quality IF A. Devastation isn't substituting creepiness and B. Creepiness is greater than 1. Less than 1/10 Creepiness If it's substituting creepiness, then it's a devastation pasta not a creepypasta. While those might be interesting to read, the devastation will HURT the pasta's rating in the end. 1/10 Creepiness Devastation will have no effect on the overall. > 1/10 Creepiness Devastation will increase overall by (devastation + 1 (to avoid dividing by 0) / 15 x Creepiness - 1 (which is why without any creepiness it damages it)). =Part 3: Getting the better rating= No Comments? Don't worry, this doesn't mean your pasta's bad. It's because my status is 2. Handpicked Overall I use a very carefully programmed robot to calculate the overall. It rates pastas like I do, except it's completely non-biased. However, if the robot is being unfair (like rating a good-quality pasta badly or a bad-quality pasta well) then I will handpick the overall. It used to do this all the time In the early days of it's existance (so I still handpicked), but I fixed the robot, and I think it's being quite fair. Express your ideas Express all of your ideas for the pasta vibrantly. This will not only help the pasta if handpicked, but it will increase the detail use rating too. Don't be afraid to have a long pasta! It's better the longer it is! Work-In-Progress Pastas If your pasta is WIP, it will delay the rating until ready. However, it's best to tell everyone it's WIP. WIP pastas tend to be more random and with cliffhangers due to it suddenly ending. It's okay to take a long break on your pasta. It won't damage the rating. I can understand myself - I'm also a professional programmer and I used to program games all the time and now I'm taking a break from doing it due to me wanting to get new concepts for games and think of different strategies on how to code certain things. And, on the topic of games, this brings us to our next topic. Interactive Pastas I'm going to release an interactive pasta example shortly, but anyway, these are rated the same as normal pastas, except the realistic rating is -/10 (It's a game, no rating). The realistic is equivelant to 10 by default, and adding pictures seriously benefits the pasta. Adding videos doesn't help, infact, it kind of hurts the rating because the video prevents you from being in control. Sounds help about as much as images. I handpick the overall rating for all interactive pastas. I also think you should add headlines to each choice so that it's accessible by the top menu and doesn't provide spoilers. LANGUAGE. This is an English creepypasta site. Unless it's just for a few characters or a game or something being in a different language, there's no reason to stay away from English. I found a creepypasta that was randomly switching between English and some other language. COMBINING languages is an extremely bad idea. For example: Do you speak English? instead of Do you habla ingles? For real. That's half Spanish. If you want to make a pasta in a different language, this wiki isn't for you. This is an English wiki. And making it in different languages will also damage random parts of the rating depending on where they are. I'm only bi-lingual. I only speak English and Spanish. (I'm best at English.) And I'm not even that great at understanding Spanish. So if it's not in English or Spanish, ratings that the mystery language affects will have a ?/10 or whatever number it is (like ?/6, ?/5, or ?/10). ? automatically goes to 0. Also, randomly switching languages raises the randomness rating. Seriously. This is an English wiki. Atleast don't mix languages. "Do you habla ingles" would be half confusing for any normal English speaker who doesn't know Spanish. Imagine that but with even less well-known languages. And I'd rather you make the entire pasta in one language instead of oscillating the languages. =Part 4: The Simplified Ratings= Reading a lot of pastas When my activity status is 1 (look on my profile for more info), I use the following rating system instead of my usual: I feel like reading a lot of creepypastas right now, so my ratings are simplified to just an overall. This pasta's overall rating: x/10. For more info, reply to this comment if you want me to give a full rating. So yeah. Like usual, X will be replaced by another number. Interactive pasta ratings I have a different rating format for interactive pastas. It goes like this. Hello. I've played this interactive pasta game, now to rate it! Visuals: x/5 Choices: x/5 Creepiness: x/5 Originality: x/5 Cliches: x/7 Overall: x/5 Like I said, I handpick the ratings for these. Simplified interactive pasta ratings So sometimes I will have 1 status and try to read a lot of pastas. When I rate an interactive pasta during this, it appears like this: I feel like reading a lot of creepypastas right now, so my ratings are simplified to just an overall. This pasta's overall rating: x/5. For more info, reply to this comment if you want me to give a full rating. So it's the same as normal, except with 5 overall. =End of blog post= You've reached the end! Feel free to comment your advice in the comments - i'll add it here. And feel free to suggest new ratings. And feel free to comment your pasta for me to rate it! Category:Blog posts Category:Ratings Category:Guides